tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Walumancer
Walumancer is a somewhat new tagger on TF2Tags, joining all the way back in June 2015. He is the Wahfather of the mysterious organization known simply as The Wahfia. He has an odd fetish for the character Waluigi from Nintendo's Mario series, and his Wahfia reflects that. He is currently stationed in the hellhole of New Jersey. Walumancer, despite being on one of the most toxic websites that isn't related to Tumblr or 4Chan, is extremely polite and generally mild-mannered. He is charming, loyal, and, to a point, even funny. He is very intelligent, having been the valedictorian of his middle school, getting accepted into one of the top three hundred high schools in the United States (a country with over thirty thousand), and very well may be the smartest of said school. He is also very mature for his age, and often prefers the company of his elders to his peers. He loves gaming, being a huge fan of Nintendo, Valve, Scott Cawthon, and Toby Fox. He also loves to write, and has written original works as well as fanfictions (though he hates and despises his earlier works, both those he has and hasn't posted online). However, he is far from perfect. He is a perfectionist, for one. While this drives him, it also causes him extreme amounts of stress. He is socially awkward, and is extremely passive-aggressive to those he doesn't care for. He also doesn't fully trust anyone but his parents and grandparents. He is also a cynic and pessimist, and hates a crapton of things, and his afraid of just as much. 'History' He came across TF2Tags after about a year of playing TF2, trying to find something clever to name his strange Rescue Ranger. After finding a name he liked, he completely forgot about it until June of 2015, where by chance he stumbled on the site again, and decided to make his first post, which was utter shit and he deleted a few days before this page was made after looking at it in digust. Ever since, he has made 265 posts to the site and has over 1666 points, making him Rage-Inducing. 'The Creation of the Wahfia' On September 30th, 2015, Walumancer's English teacher asked everyone to put the name of a hero on the whiteboard. As a joke, he put Waluigi, his lord and savior. Eventually he had to explain why Waluigi was a hero. Through some serious bullshit his persuasion skills, he was able to convince the entire class that Waluigi is a hero to all. After the class (seriously) erupted in applause and cheers, Walumancer become a spokesperson for the man in purple, preaching his superiority to all who will listen. Eventually, he named his followers the Wahfia, and he was made Wahfather. To this day he still preaches Waluigi's greatness, though has stopped on TF2Tags after a relatively short span of preaching. Despite this, various taggers (a few taggers) are in the Wahfia, such as L'Étranger and Morpheus. 'Relationships' Walumancer has a relationship consisting of liking anybody in the Wahfia and disliking any enemy of the said organization. The allies include: * Player 1 + Player 2 - Wahfioso * L'Étranger * Legownz - The Wahfia's Co-Pilot * Blast - Wahmbassador * Crimson Blitz - Wahfia Member * Makin' Bacon - Wahfia Head Chef * Le Tryhard Hunter - Wahfia Member * ¡BEAT! - Wahfia Member * Bonkspenser - Wahfia Member Meanwhile the enemies, albeit a small amount, include: * Kokogumi (Walumancer's perspective only) * "Weegees" 'Trivia' * He has invested over 450 hours into TF2, which isn't much compared to others. * Despite his obsession with Waluigi, he only owns four pieces of Waluigi merchandise: a hat, a shirt, a minifigure, and a plush toy that he snuggles with every night. * He is a deist. * He also (guiltily) likes the Five Nights at Freddy's series, but doesn't speak of it often. * His favorite singer is Voltaire, and his favorite band is Creature Feature. He is also a fan of Halsey and the Decemberists. * His representative item is a Vintage Ye Olde Baker Boy painted violet (as purple was a bit too light), and his dream unusual is the same with the Darkblaze effect. * Even though Waluigi is his favorite video game character of all time, his favorite video game series is Fire Emblem. * He made his profile picture. * He has a Tumblr blog of the same name where he makes crappy pictures with Microsoft Paint and uploads them. He collabs with a Wario blog and they have a somewhat coherent story in their posts involving nonconformity and anarchy. Not gonna lie, it's batshit insane at times, and he enjoys every second of it. * He wrote his own page. (I mean, I did say I would.)